Pages
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Read to find out. Future JMP. Done.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: "The Pretender' and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Pages

By: 24

She crept into the house to wait for him to come home. She already had some sweepers around the house in hiding and they were waiting for her command. She can't believe that she had found his lair in such short time. She smiled at the thought that she was finally going to bring the pretender home before her dimwit of a brother and leave the Centre.

She watched outside far away from the window to not be seen to see if he was here yet. Finally she saw the car he had rented pull into the drive and stop. She watched him get out of the car and walk up the driveway to the house. She hid behind a couch and waited for him to come in and then they would pounce.

He drove up to the house not yet done with his pretend to leave yet. He was working at a law firm to help another innocent man. He still had some work to do and it would take him a while to do so. He needed time on the computer for a while. He stepped out of the car and made his way up the driveway to the house that he was renting. He had no idea tat there was Miss Parker and the sweepers were inside his house waiting for him.

He unlocked the door, stepped inside, put the keys on the table along with his bag and then turned to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat, but he never made it. The lights came on and Miss Parker stood there with her gun trained on him along with two sweepers. He turned to escape out of the front door, but there were more sweepers there. They advanced on him and handcuffed him. Some sweepers grabbed his stuff and they led him to the car.

The cars drove up from where they were hiding to make sure that Jarod wouldn't be able to see them. Some of the sweepers went in one of the cars and some went with Miss Parker and Jarod.

She watched as they drove up to the Centre and she could feel Jarod's nervousness about being so close to the Centre. She turned to the window to watch the scenery go by. She couldn't look at his pain filled eyes anymore. She remembered what she said to the boy about not looking away anymore and here she was doing it now.

They brought Jarod out to bring him up the stairs, but before they went to bring him to Mr. Raines's office she turned to him.

"I know this is not the different ending you were talking about." She turned and walked up the stairs as they brought Jarod with them.

When they were inside Mr. Raines's office she had asked to leave the Centre like her father had told her that she could once she brought Jarod back. He had honored her father's promise.

TBC


	2. Plan

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong with TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I don't have any money.

Pages

By: 24

Jarod waited for Miss Parker to come into her house. He had deactivated the alarm and made sure that no sweepers were present when he broke inside. He saw the headlights slice through the darkness as he slipped deeper into the darkness. He heard her get out of the car, walk towards the door and unlock it. He waited for her to turn on the lights, put away her gun and come into the living room before he showed himself.

"Hello, Miss Parker."

"Jarod, what are you doing here? Why are you here? And what about the sweepers?" She asked as she crept towards where she stored her gun, but Jarod blocked her path.

"I'm here because I need your help. I know that we can takedown the Centre and I need your help to do so. Don't worry about the sweepers. I made sure that there were nowhere around."

"What do you mean we can takedown the Centre down? Why would I want to do that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. Because we can put those people that turned out lives upside down in prison. We can be free and live our lives how we want to."

"If I do this what happens to me?"

"I already have someone inside the Centre that gathered information and he will bring it all to you. All you need to do is take it to the authorities."

"What about you?"

"You get to take me in and leave the Centre."

"You would turn yourself in?"

"Yes."

Dallas, Texas

She crept into the house that Jarod was living in for the time being. She had gotten word from Jarod this is where he would be. She saw the car drive up and made sure that she didn't let herself be seen. She knew that he knew that she was there, but the sweepers didn't know about the deal that she made with Jarod.

He drove up to his house that he had rented knowing that this was the day that he was going back. He didn't want to do this, but he knew that he had to do this. She watched Jarod as they drove up torwards the Centre and could feel that he was nervous about going back to the Centre. She wanted to comfort him, but she knew that she couldn't, so the only thing that she did was look away once again. When he stepped out of the car and they were going up the stairs to go inside, Miss Parker turned to him and said. "I know this is not the different ending you were talking about."

They all went to Mr. Raines's office and she was finally sent free. She left the Centre and while she drove off she hoped that Jarod would be okay inside the Centre and wouldn't be damaged to bad.

TBC


	3. Writing a different ending

Disclaimer: "The Pretender' and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Pages

By: 24

Seattle, Washington

Three Years Later

Jarod had started the grill and put on the hamburgers. He looked up from the grill and looked around the yard and to his family. The Centre was finally gone from their lives. It had taken a while, but it was worth the effort.

After the Centre was closed his family came out of hiding and found him. Jarod at that time was still visiting Miss Parker and they were dating. It had been rough time, but they had gone through it all. They had made it and were now happily married with twins Melinda and Cody. They were their pride and joy and they loved them. He watched as Jeremy played the two-year-old twins. He was good with them. He then turned to his wife talking with his mother and Ethan talking to their father.

Finally the hamburgers were done and he called the family to get them. When they were finished they cleaned the table and brought out the deserts that they had brought.

He hugged and kissed his wife and whispered to her.

"See we did write our own ending."

"We sure did."

They hugged each other and then Jarod turned to get some desert. She shook her head as she saw Jarod put cake and pie on his plate. He still loved sweets even if he wasn't on the run. She loved how even after these years he was still naive about something's.

The End


End file.
